


Her Lion Knight

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Small Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Rhaella's life is miserable, but when Jaime Lannister arrives as the newest member of the Kings guard, he makes her life a little more bearable.





	Her Lion Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofwickedlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwickedlight/gifts).



> Heyyyyoooo, back with another short fic :P soooooo this is my first time writing canonverse asoiaf so apologies for any mistakes and it's my first time writing these two together :P But hopefully it's enjoyable <3 I would like to thank Draqonelle and emmaliza for beta reading this <3 <3 Anyway hope you all enjoy <3

Rhaella still remembered the day Jaime Lannister arrived in King's Landing, his golden blonde hair and green eyes so much like his mother’s. He smiled at her when he arrived in King’s Landing, after being sent there by her husband during the tourney at Harrenhal to guard her and Viserys. He had a smile that could cut through the strongest armour. In truth, he reminded her of the handsome knights in the stories she would read when she was younger.

 

Now the young Lannister was a knight guarding a king whose mind was delving ever deeper into madness, she couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for him. He was often assigned to protect either herself or her son, her son that Aerys had forbidden her from seeing. But maybe, maybe she could use the time she had in his company to learn how to smile again. 

 

But soon, none of that would matter. She had heard rumours of Rhaegar kidnapping Lyanna Stark. The rumours proved true when Brandon Stark arrived at the gates of King’s Landing, and the Wild Wolf shouted for Rhaegar to come out and die. It didn’t take a genius to see what would come next.

 

Westeros descended into war. Robert’s Rebellion was what the people called it. During the early stages of the war, Rhaella sought comfort in the young Lannister knight. He had grown more in the year he had been in the capitol; he was sixteen name days old now, a man grown, some would say. And while his face showed youth and a touch of innocence, his eyes showed something else. A hidden sadness of sorts, a sadness Rhaella saw in Joanna’s eyes before she sent her away, back to Casterly Rock. 

 

She knew Jaime had stood guard outside her rooms as Aerys had his way with her after burning some poor soul, oh how he claimed to be a dragon. Her husband was anything but a dragon. He better resembled a sad, pathetic lizard.

 

But she didn’t want to think of Aerys, no, she wanted to forget about him and feel happiness, even if it was just for one night. She had seen the way Jaime looked at her when he thought no one was paying attention. He was young and she was beautiful, despite her torment suffered at Aerys hands. And they were both alone in the cursed place, he never allowed to see her children, and Jaime’s father had left the capitol with Cersei in tow. 

 

She had told her lion knight to meet with her one evening, for she knew of a place not even Varys or his little birds knew of. Using the secret tunnels of the Red Keep, she made her way to a hidden room, furnished with a few items, most importantly with a bed.

 

She arrived at the hidden room first, where she lit a few candles and poured herself some wine as she waited. After a little wait, there was a gentle knocking at the door. 

 

“Your grace,” the voice of Jaime Lannister said. 

 

“You may enter,” she replied.

 

Slowly the wooden door opened and her lion knight walked into the room, still wearing his golden armour and white cape. 

 

“Your grace,” he said, giving her a small bow. 

 

“There’s no need for that Jaime, here, in this place, you may call me Rhaella,” she said as she stood up and walked to the table. “Wine?” 

 

He stood there unsure of what to do, a conflicted look across his face. No doubt he was already crossing the line of his duty and honour. “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea your gra...” he began, but she simply raised an eyebrow and he stopped himself from calling her by her title. 

 

“I know you know why I called you here and I won’t force you to stay, but if you do, the wine will help relax you. After all committing treason is no easy decision,” she said as she walked up to him and handed him a glass filled with Arbour Red. 

 

She looked up into his green eyes as he took the glass, eyes like his mother’s. They gave her a sense of comfort and made her feel safe. She smiled as he quickly downed the wine and placed the glass down. Slowly she reached up and caressed his cheek, and she couldn’t help but smile as he leaned into her touch.

 

He closed his eyes as he lowered his head so his lips could meet hers. The kiss was soft and light, but it sent a fire to her belly. He deepened the kiss as his hands came to rest on her hips, and slowly he walked her back towards the bed. He broke away from the kiss, but his lips quickly found their way to her neck, and she hadn’t expected that if she was being honest. 

 

“Rhaella,” he whispered as he continued to kiss her neck. She liked the way her name sounded coming off his lips.

 

His hands found the back of her dress and began to work on undoing the laces. Meanwhile, she began to undo the straps on his armour. Once her dress was loose, she shrugged it from her shoulders, looking into his eyes as her dress pooled at her feet.

 

She smirked as his gaze fell to her chest, and, not wanting to waste any more time, he worked on removing the rest of his armour. Soon enough he was as naked as she was and she drank in the sight of his body. His skin looked soft, and she traced a hand over his toned chest. She lowered her eyes down to his already erect member. She wrapped her hand around his length and he let out a little moan. 

 

Rhaella sat down on the bed and laid on her back, excitement rushing through her body as she waited for him. He followed her onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs, again going to kiss her neck, nibbling at it every so often. 

 

“Jaime,” she whispered as her hands roamed over his body. 

 

“Are you… are you sure about this?” He asked as he moved away from her neck to look her in the eye. 

 

“I want this. I want you, Jaime. Make me feel loved,” she replied as she gently brushed his hair from his face. 

 

He gave her a simple nod as his response as he cupped her face with both his hands. The two kept their gazes locked as he slowly pushed his length into her, and she bit her lower lip as he filled her out. 

 

Slowly he began to move his hips back and forth, quiet moans escaping her lips as waves of pleasure raced through her body. He was gentle with her as he played with her breasts, making her moan more and more. He knew what he was doing; it was clear this wasn’t his first time with a woman. Curiosity about who he had lain with flooded her mind, but whoever it was, she was thankful.

 

“Jaime,” she said as she pulled him in for another deep kiss. 

 

His pace quickened as each moment passed, his breathing becoming erratic, as did his thrusting. She hadn’t expected him to last long, but she didn’t care. She’d never felt this kind of pleasure before, that she had heard a woman could feel if she lay with the right person, and Rhaella was hoping Jaime was that person.

 

She moaned loudly as a wave of pleasure crashed over her like a wave would crash over a rock, her whole body feeling as if it was on fire. Her toes curled as she tightened her legs around his waist. Aerys had never once made her feel like this. 

 

“Jaime,” she quietly moaned.

 

“Rhae,” Jaime whispered into her ear as his hips bucked wildly. 

 

She felt his seed spilling inside of her, and she pulled him in for another kiss as he finished spilling himself. They stayed as they were for a short while, catching their breath. Neither of them wanted to move, but they didn’t have the luxury of time. Someone was sure to notice their absence eventually. 

 

No words were spoken between them as they dressed. Rhaella left the room first once dressed, followed by Jaime shortly after. They went about their lives as best they could considering all that was happening around them.

 

———————

 

Rhaella cried quietly as she held her baby daughter in her arms. Her little dragon had a small mop of silver hair on her head, but Rhaella’s favourite thing was her daughter’s eyes. They shone a beautiful shade of green. 

 

She knew she wouldn’t survive for much longer, but she would spend her last moments with her little girl. She knew Daenerys would be safe, for Jaime had been ordered to accompany the queen to the island fortress on the order of the king. She had lost one son in battle and the other to wildfire. She had begged Aerys to let her take Viserys to Dragonstone. But he denied her, and he killed not only himself but her son too when he blew up the capitol. 

 

“Rhaella?” The soft voice of her lion knight asked as he entered her room. He hadn’t had the chance to meet their child yet. 

 

“Come, she has your eyes,” she said weakly. 

 

“She?” he asked as he came to sit next to her on the bed. She looked up at him, and he had a smile on his face. 

 

“I named her Daenerys,” she told him as he gently stroked the babe’s head. 

 

“It’s a beautiful name.”

 

“Promise me you’ll protect her,” she said quietly. 

 

“You can come with us, we’ll live in the free cities together,” he said almost desperately, a pleading look in his eyes. 

 

“We both know that’s not possible, no matter how much I wish it so. Keep her safe, give her a life free from the cruelties of Westeros and the damn throne,” she said as she passed him their daughter. “Promise me, Jaime.”

 

“I… I…” He began to say, a single tear escaping his eye. “I promise Rhae.”

 

“Thank you, Jaime, truly,” she said to him as her eyes began to flutter shut. “I think… I think I’m going to rest now.”

 

She closed her eyes, and she felt a pair of lips press a kiss to her forehead before hearing the door to her room shut. She knew Jaime would keep his promise. He may have been young, but she never knew someone to have as much honour and kindness as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it <3 <3 <3 if you did let me know!!!


End file.
